RSV La venganza es dulce
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Toris aprendió, de forma no grata, cómo de retorcido podía ser Feliks.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Zoo, Girasoles, Abrigo, Beso seco**

* * *

Toris me había llevado al zoo. ¡Era el día de San Valentín y tenía que traerme a mirar animales! Aunque bueno, no es como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo parecido. Éramos amigos, nada más.

Habíamos quedado allí por la mañana y, como me había hecho esperar durante más de cinco minutos, le había "pedido amablemente" que me comprara un peluche. ¡Es que hacía mucho frío y no llevaba abrigo! Y, aunque no le había gustado para nada semejante idea, había acabado accediendo.

—Toris, tengo frío —me quejé.  
—Aguanta un poco, pronto estaremos dentro del edificio.  
—¡Pero es que yo no quiero ir a ver bichos! Son tan asquerosos —proferí poniendo una de mis peores muecas—. O sea, como que no son para nada fabulosos.

Toris suspiró y yo me crucé de brazos. Jamás tenía en consideración mi opinión. ¡Era malo! Torcí la boca y le golpee en el hombro.

—Toris… —le llamé.  
—¿Sí, Feliks? —preguntó cansadamente.  
—O sea, como que quiero que me digas qué tiene de malo mi plan.

Me miró con sus ojos verdes y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Pero podíamos hacer algo que me gustara a mí para varias.

Hice un puchero y giré la cabeza, inflando ligeramente los mofletes.

—Yo quería ir al cine a ver la película de "Una rubia muy legal"  
—La has visto más de treinta veces.  
—Pues la de la princesa del espacio bultos…

Toris negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Esa ni siquiera existe.  
—Pues debería existir —sentencié.

Pronto nos tocó el turno para entrar y vi como Toris miraba hacia todos los lados emocionado. Era como un niño pequeño, mirando a través de todos aquellos cristales las arañas y serpientes que había.-

Muchas de ellas estaban durmiendo. _"Normal"_ pensé. _"No son tan interesantes como yo. Sus vidas están vacías"_. Y, además, yo también me deprimiría con aquellos colores. ¿Por qué no había serpientes rosas? Ese color le quedaría genial a todos los animales. Mira si no a los flamencos, o a Babe, el cerdito valiente.

Esos sí que saben que color llevar. Son tan fabulosos como yo.

—Toris —volví a llamarle.  
—¿Mm?  
—Quiero ir a ver los flamencos

Toris me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

—Feliks, los flamencos están guardados. No aguantarían el frío del exterior, menos ahora en invierno.  
—Pues llévame a ver la película de Babe.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando las vitrinas, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Me ponía enfermo.

—Qué extraño —murmuró.  
—¿Qué es extraño, mi tesoro? —pregunté cambiando la voz y mirando lo mismo que él.  
—Feliks, deja de imitar a Gollum. Das muy mal rollo y…  
—¡¿Qué es lo extraño?! —pregunté molesto de que no le gustara nada de lo hacía—. ¡Y deja de regañarme que no eres mi madre!

Toris señaló la vitrina que había estado mirando.

—Está vacía —dijo.  
—¿Y?  
—Que la vitrina está rota, aquí, en esta esquina.

Bufé molesto y le di la espalda. ¡¿Eso era lo extraño?! Pues menudo misterio. De pronto, comencé a escuchar los balbuceos de Toris y giré levemente la cabeza.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Tampoco te gusta que me dé la vuelta? Porque te advierto que mi espalda es fabulosa con este jersey a rayas y distintos tonos de rosa y…  
—No te muevas —pidió Toris y la gente alrededor ahogó un grito.  
—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi culo? —pregunté sin enterarme de nada.

Toris volvió a negar con la cabeza y se quedó quieto.

—Feliks, si te lo digo, prométeme que guardarás la calma.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Vale, pero dímelo ya.  
—Tienes una viuda negra en la espalda.

Sentí como los colores desaparecían de mi cara ante la revelación y el movimiento de patas de la araña. Mi cuerpo se tensó y escuché como dos trabajadores del zoo procedían a quitarme el jersey con cuidado, intentando que la araña, la cual se había agarrado a la lana y no se soltaba de ninguna manera, no me picara.

Pasados unos segundos, que fueron agónicos para mí, consiguieron meter a la araña en otra vitrina, con mi jersey.

—¡Feliks! ¡¿Estás bien?!  
—¡No! —exclamé lloriqueando viendo a la araña acurrucada en mi jersey dentro de la vitrina—. ¡Era mi jersey favorito!  
—Lo siento, Feliks. Yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Se iba a enterar por corregirme tanto a cada momento.

—Dame un beso.  
—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó avergonzado.  
—Aquí —dije señalándome los labios.

Toris negó con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos.

—Has dicho que harías cualquier cosa —contesté con un pucherito.  
—¡No he dicho eso!  
—¡Era mi jersey favorito y he estado a punto de morir! ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?!  
—¡Vale!

Toris se acercó y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, como si fuera un simple saludo. Rápido, frío y seco. Sonreí y le enganché de la mejilla.

—¿Ves cómo no ha sido tan terrible?

Cuando salimos del zoo, yo llevaba entre mis brazos un enorme flamenco rosa, unos girasoles, la promesa de Toris de comprarme un nuevo jersey y de ir, la próxima vez, a ver una película.

Sonreí para mis adentros y hacia el exterior, que todos vieran mi sonrisa. Había conseguido, mi peluche, unas bonitas flores y la promesa de Toris de no volver a hacer nada que él propusiera. ¡Además de mi beso!

¡El sacrificio de mi pobre jersey no ha sido en vano! ¡Era mi jersey favorito!

En fin, ya le pediría a mi abuela que me tejiera otro igual.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
